This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The broader mission of the outreach core of the Hawaii INBRE is to create an educational 'pipeline'leading talented students interested in the biomedical sciences from the community colleges to four-year institutions and on to graduate and professional schools through (i) direct support of competitive research projects by baccalaureate college faculty, (ii) training of faculty and research students in contemporary areas of biomedical research, (iii) exposure of students to health-related research projects, and (iv), an increase in the student cohort entering health-related technical professions or graduate school will improve the qualifications of a specialized workforce in Hawaii and will feed a growing biotechnology industry and relevant graduate programs at the University of Hawaii.